Sonrisa
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: No te imaginas como odiaba esa mueca de tus labios. Esa sonrisa que esbozabas cada vez que me decías "Lo siento."


_**Sonrisa**_

No_ quería ver tu sonrisa_ porque en cierta forma temía que me harías daño con solo este acto que se promulgaba en tus labios. Para ti era sencillo, odiosamente sencillo, permíteme aclarar a ello era que me sentía tan jodidamente devastado.

Todo empezaba con una palabra, mía en su mayoría, en donde las disculpas venían disfrazadas por esa mueca de tus labios. Un "no" disfrazado por esa curvatura de tu boca, y los hoyuelos mostrándose simpáticos en tus mejillas, mas eran tus ojos quienes me veían con una expresión suave y amena, como si me tuvieses pena. Pero era justo eso, te engendraba lástima.

Esta muestra de afecto, esta nueva forma de hacerme caer al suelo, e intentar curar mis heridas, a la vez que se me era prácticamente arrancado el pecho, empezó en mi adolescencia. A lo mejor sea porque me viste demasiado grande para seguir tocándome la frente, para después prometer algo que nunca cumplirías, pero bueno, el acto pasó a ser esa sonrisa. Solo eso, labios curvados hacía arriba que susurraban un "lo siento" que solo yo escuchaba.

Pero las cosas cambian, tus disculpas cambiaron. Se me puede atribuir la culpa, yo no soy quien para rehusarme. Las cosas pasaron de pedir "perdón" por no ayudarme con una tarea, a esto, a lo que justo ahora nos pasaba.

Los sentimientos también cambian, ¿Sabes? Yo diría que estos se trasmutan, que con el pasar del tiempo se acrecientan y llegan a volverse otras cosas, algunas veces no, pero yo creo que esos son solo sentires banales. No quiero sentirme equivocado.

No sé especificar cuándo, no, no sabría decir el preciso momento en que las cosas se dispersaron y cambiaron de forma, volviéndose un adefesio para ojos ajenos, una maldición para ti, un secreto no tan bien guardado mío. Yo le echo la culpa a tu singular perfección, a tus ojos gentiles, tus palabras pausadas y calmadas, a esa paz que se aglomera en mí ser cuando te tengo cerca. De un día para otro el corazón galopó demasiado rápido, y me sentí enfermo por esas mariposas que parecían querer salir de mi estómago, y al poco tiempo no pude evitar notar lo que tú me hacías sentir.

Era tan inmoral, tan nefasto, tan asqueroso, tan… no pude evitarlo, cada día pierdo más el interés en cambiar este hecho. Y fue a lo mejor por ello que empecé a acercarme, ya no como el niño que buscaba el cobijo de su hermano, sino, como el pobre tonto que perdió la cordura al darse cuenta de quién quería que fuese su amante.

Yo era un prisionero, lo soy, porque te sigo queriendo, y aguanto tus sonrisas cargadas de disculpas vacías, cuando me ves a los ojos y exclamas que no puedes corresponderme. Y yo juego un poco con la devoción que tienes por mí haciendo de esa forma que no puedas apartarte de mi lado, a pesar de que yo supongo quieres alejarte de mí, tu estúpido hermano incestuoso.

Por ello las cosas siempre iban de esta forma, tú me veías con la sonrisa condescendiente, y a pesar de sentir por un momento un nudo en la garganta, solo decía "No importa" aunque si importaba, pero no tanto. Y después descargaba mi ira contra cualquier ser viviente, o bien material que se postraba en mi enfrente.

Al final no te podía obligar, aunque no te imaginas como hubiera querido ser capaz de hacerlo. De poder levantarte de las solapas, plantarte un beso, decirte que las disculpas no eran suficientes, que era tu maldita culpa todo lo que me pasaba. Pero aún respetaba a mi héroe de infancia, al igual que no solo te deseaba tendido entre las sábanas de mi cama. La correspondencia era mi deseo, y de esa forma no lo conseguiría.

Pero esta vez dolía más. Palabras habían sido usadas por primera vez que esto pasaba, dando la bienvenida a una nueva forma entre nosotros de pedir un perdón que tal vez no debería darse, y el pecho dolía.

"Sasuke, pienso casarme" las palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire, y antes de poder decir algo de vuelta, pude escuchar un "Lo siento" sumado con la sonrisa de siempre.

Y esa frase significaba mucho. Era como una culminación, lo último que faltaba para decirme que no, y sumarle el hecho que eras independiente, y te cansaste de jugar al desentendido. Creo que si hubiera tenido suficiente aire en mis pulmones, habría gritado, tal vez con más energía golpeado hasta perder rastro de tu cara bonita entre mis puños. Tal vez… no lo sé, la impotencia me carcomió vivo.

Y como en la rutina de siempre solo dije: "No importa", pero esta vez importaba, y mucho, tú lo sabías mejor que yo. O eso creo.

Y el tiempo pasó, no te volví a ver, porque no tenía ganas, y deseaba romperte la cara, tal vez a ella, quién sabe si viera a tus hijos también reaccionaría mal. Los años se amontonaron en la despensa de los recuerdos, algunas veces lograba olvidarme de todo, y al poco tiempo me despertaba mirando al techo, pensando en tu voz susurrante, en lo cariñoso que eras cuando te dignabas a serlo. A veces me acordaba que eras mi hermano, y la única familia que me quedaba.

Yo era orgulloso, lo soy, no dejaré de serlo. A ello fue que pensé que el asunto se zanjaría de esa forma, tú viviendo tu vida, y yo viendo como desperdiciar la mía; creo que por eso fue sorprendente el verte en la puerta de mi casa, con una pequeña maleta en manos. No más, ni tu radiante esposa, y mis posibles sobrinos, solo tu persona postrada ante mí, mientras me pedías con los ojos que te dejase pasar.

Y tras tanto tiempo me volviste a sonreír, me diste otra disculpa muda, y esta vez para mi desconcierto, pude corresponder a tu sonrisa.

"No importa"

* * *

Si alguien me pregunta qué buscaba con este escrito, creo que debo aclarar que es solo una inspiración de un instante que pude plasmar cuando tenía una laptop cerca – y como extraño tener una – o sea, esto que leen, no tiene ninguna trama muy buena por eso, jajaja.

Decidí subirlo como un regalo de cumpleaños para mí misma, volviendo a hacerlo como en antaño, con un SasuIta, solo que esta vez tres días tarde. Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que comenten, y me den a saber que tal estuvo, bueno, solo eso, gracias por leer.


End file.
